vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Luka
Luka was a spy for the Silver Circle and later a commander of their forces. He was heavily involved in the plot to break Thèandìl out of prison. After the defeat of the Order of the Burning Palm, Luka moved to Tarabrenth to spy on the crown. He lived there by himself and was involved in the effort to steal an old Nurmendemar shield from the King. History Luka was working undercover in Hundred’s Keep Carufell in AeP 441. He broke his secrecy after Thèandìl was captured to speak with a group of travellers some of whom were also members of the Circle. He worked with them to free his commander and the other imprisoned members of the order. Later after the escape he went South to rally the remaining troops of the Circle. He led them on an attack on Hundred’s Keep to distract the main force of the Burning Palm while the Nurmendemar attacked the citadel. There he met Deacon Valera for the first time. She commanded a group of Circle members in the assault. Towards the end of AeP 446 and the beginning of AeP 447 he helped plan the theft of a Nurmendemar shield from the King of Carufell. To prepare he made accomodations for the group coming to the city, set up the purchase of a map from Geril a former Silver Circle member, set up the purchase of a key to the palace from Ritaak a current Winter’s Hand captain, and well as charting a path in the tunnels to the underground door to the castle. He finally met the group of Nurmendemar coming to steal the relic, outside the city in Rallius of AeP 447. He greeted the group and was happy to see Valera again. Luka then explained the situation and showed them to their lodgings. The next day he told them where to get the things in the city they needed. Alekiai and Willa were sent to get the key from Ritaak while Luka and Valera went to get the map. The next morning he escorted the group through the tunnels to the castle entrance before leaving. In case they got caught he didn’t want to compromise his position. Appearance Luka was a lanky man who usually wore a sly grin. He was mostly nondescript as he effectively worked undercover for some time. He had messy brown hair and during his time in Tarabrenth, wore a light grey cloak. Relations Luka was a subordinate of Thèandìl and also a trusted advisor. However due to his position as spy he rarely spoke with her. Valera and Luka became quick friends when they remet in Tarabrenth. Both were former members of the Silver Circle and felt sidelined by the new resurgence of the Nurmendemar. But both also felt loyalty to the group. Additionally as a spy and priest of Selviir both had a fondness for secrets. Powers Luka was a skilled liar and spy. His main strength as a spy was his ability to quickly make contacts. After living in Tarabrenth for five years he had a huge network of informants and allies. He also was able to safely chart a path in the tunnels. His other strength as a spy was his forgettable face. Luka was a somewhat decent commander as his attack on Hundred’s Keep was successful. He was also a skilled knife fighter. List of Appearances # Cults of the North Session 5: An Alliance of Theives # Cults of the North Session 6: In the Halls of Our Fathers # Cults of the North Session 7: Last Bastion of the Light (Mentioned Only) # Of Shields, Stories, and Hammers Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Carufell Union